


beep beep beep ang sabi ng jeep

by sinangag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe Philippines setting, College Life, College courses inaccuracy, Crack, Crack sa una, Fluff, Fukurodani State University, Haikyuu filo au, LGBT+ talks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yukie is a little shit, bi and pans supremacy, bokuaka filo au, di ko sinasadya lol, filo au, homosexual relationship in the Philippines, implicit Filipino homophobia, jeep struggles, mej serious sa huli, putanginaaaa, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinangag/pseuds/sinangag
Summary: It all started with a kiss? Nah, It All Started With A Jeep. In which, Akaashi is a college freshie who met an extraordinary person.Or, moments of Keiji Akaashi that made him say 'putanginaaaa' internally.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou





	beep beep beep ang sabi ng jeep

**Author's Note:**

> hi im bacc w another bokuaka fic bcos today i rode a jeep and didn't noticed this grew a plot. Like, i was just writing a jeepney scene then turned into exploiting homophobic people LOLLL

Keiji feels so nervous today. First day sa college, hello? Sinong hindi? Specially he's not really a socialwart so goodluck nalang. New University means new people, people means socializing. And introduce yourself. He really needs all the goodluck from those chinese stones na nakadisplay sa bahay nila na di niya alam kung design ba or it really brings luck because damn, Keiji's never lucky with his love life.

Nyeta college na wala paring jowa?? Well, it's partially his fault na di siya nangccrush-back, at di siya type ng crush niyang babae nung senior high. Naturn-off din siya, tinawag ba naman siyang bakla? "Bisexual. I am bisexual, uncultured swine amputa." Keiji said to his ex crush. 

After that, tinropa nalang siya lahat ng classmates niya. He heard some grade 11's infatuated to him nung g12 siya but busy na siya nun so.. nganga. Nagka-gf naman siya nung grade 7. Pero duh, pinuputok pa mga kili-kili nila nun and sobrang immature so it doesn't count.

Keiji sucks in a breathe waiting for a jeepney in front of their subdivision, grasping to his bag's strap tightly. Aga aga daming usok. Hay nako, Manila. 

May paparating na Jeep at binasa ni Keiji yung sign ng destination. Ayun. He waved his finger and the jeepney stopped then he climbed in. Paupo palang siya sa favorite spot niya, (yung pwesto for PWD kahit di naman siya PWD) nang biglang umandar yung jeep. 

_Putanginaaaa_.

Muntik na siya malaglag buti nakahawak siya sa bakal. _Pota Manong magpaupo ka muna._ Then umupo na siya. Thank God kaharap niya lang yung babaeng bagong ligo. Wala siyang makakaing buhok na lasang Cream Silk today. 

Wait, ka-uniform niya yung girl. Same sila ng University. Shit kinabahan siya lalo. Mas malakas pa tibok ng puso niya kaysa sa pag-alog ng naandar na jeep. Freshman din ba 'to? She looks bored though. Sana all chill lang. Then nakita niya may ID. Ay, 'di siya freshman. Keiji just picked up his phone and the jeepney stopped. May pumara.

Di pinansin ni Keiji habang naglalaro ng word puzzles sa phone. Then the jeepney started again nang 'di pa nakakaupo yung tao. Causing the guy to sit on Keiji's lap. Muntik na niya mabitawan phone niya.

_Putanginaaaa_.

Sobrang bilis ng takbo ng jeep so di nakaalis agad yung nakakandong kay Keiji. They just stared at each other for 4 seconds. Hearing only the rumbling sounds of jeepney soaring on the road. 

_Putanginaaaa_.

Ambigat. Nakaalis rin agad yung lalaki at tumabi sa gilid ni Keiji.

"Sorry." said the man then laughed awkwardly.

"Ok lang." Keiji gulped and took a glance to the man quickly.

Oh shit same uniform again. Wala siyang ID. Freshman?? Bruh, ang weird ng buhok niya. Gray and upright. He doesn't look ordinary. But not in a bad way, like, this guy is.. extraordinary.

Keiji cleared his throat and continued digging on his phone. Pasmado na siya. Damn, ganito ba talaga pag 1st day of college? Overwhelming kahit di pa nakakarating ng Univ. And a fucking student just sat on his lap! Nakakahiya. 

"Oh! FSU ka rin? Freshman?" The guy exclaimed, eyebrows reaching his hairline. If y'all don't know. Fukurodani State University is one of the biggest University in Manila. So most of the jeepneys have a student passenger from FSU everyday. 

_Fuck. Don't talk to me please. I don't exist._ Keiji chanted in his brain. Why does he have to be beside of a socially active student? Student council member ba 'to? Mas gugustuhin niyang makatikim ng nananampal na buhok kaysa tumabi dito.

"Uhm,, oo??" shit. Shit. Shit. Ang awkward. 

"Luh siya, aga aga ang ingay." singit ni ate girl sa harap ni Keiji. Pero legit ang lakas ng boses niya kahit maingay yung jeep.

"YUKIE! Di kita napansin!" luh kilala niya? Di siya freshman? Wow. The disappointment. He doesn't know why he's disappointed though. But much better please kayo nalang mag-usap. Don't drag Keiji in your convo.

The girl just rolled his eyes then opened a plastic na may lamang.. Pandesal? 

"Oy penge!" Di man lang ba tatanungin nito kung nag-agahan na si 'Yukie'?

"Nuka. First day na first day, buraot." Yukie just kept eating never minding the extraordinary man's pouting. 

"Di pa ako nag-aagahan, Yukie. Maawa ka." 

"Halata nga, di mo pa suot ID mo." Ok di nga talaga siya freshman. So, kuya??

The man just tsked then peeked at Keiji who quickly looked at his phone. Oh shit don't talk to—

"So freshman ka nga? Ano course mo?" Ang lakas talaga ng boses niya.

Keiji was about to answer when—

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP !!**

The jeepney honked continuously and screeched loudly. In a split second, the jeepney braked without a warning. Causing the thirteen passengers jostle forward in shock. 

Causing Keiji to jam on the guy beside him. Like, napahiga silang lahat. He saw Yukie protected her pandesal in his periphery.

_Putanginaaaa_.

"Kuya ano ba yan! Nakainom ka ba!"

"Manong may bata!"

"Ano ba yan."

"TANGINA NAMAN TONG NATAWID NA 'TO OH! HOY! Umayos kayo ah!" singhal ng driver sa tumawid at nagpaumanhin sa mga pasahero. 

_*click* *click*_

The jeepney get up and go, so is Keiji. Humawak si Keiji sa bakal sa gilid at hinanap saan galing yung shutter. Yukie's holding her phone up. Wtf?

"Hoy Yukie ano yan??" Sigaw (or salita?) nung lalaki sa tabi niya.

"Scoop, Boks." Yukie lazily said smiling.

Ahh Boks pangalan niya? Boks as in Boksing? Pang-tito pangalan lol.

"Hoy walang permission gago ka talaga." Sigaw (o normal na sabi?) ulit ni Boks.

Teka anong scoop? Anong permission?

"FSU! FSU! Baba na." ani ng driver.

Sa wakas. Disaster ang first trip to State University ni Keiji. Walang kwenta yung mga estatwang chinese sa bahay if this day can get any worse. 

Bumaba na silang tatlo. So saan na pupunta si Keiji ngayon?

"Hoy Yukie delete mo yan!" Sigaw ni Boks papunta sa main gate. Oo nga ano yung scoop?

"Blurred naman eh. Pati di ko napicture-an yung kandong so, chill ka lang."

"Kahit na! Ano oy. Oy uhh freshman!" Nakaramdam ng kalabit si Keiji. He just gave Boks a questioning look.

"Uhh ano pangalan mo?"

"Ah. Keiji. Keiji Akaashii." He replied nervously.

"Koutaro Bokuto! Sophomore. Varsity." He introduced himself grinning. So, Boks is his surname. Akaashi nods then hinila ni Koutarou si Yukie. "Yukie ng ina, Sophomore din pero di kami same ng course. Magkaklase lang kami buong highschool. Journalist 'to siguradong ilalagay niya sa article picture natin." He said glaring to Yukie.

Ahhh. Keiji doesn't know what to say. His mind went blank. He's gonna be a journalist too. But— varsity? Like Basketball Varsity?

Unfortunately, the bell rang loudly and Keiji has to go to the 1st years orientation. It went smoothly—thank god— to the point that he forgot his jeepney incident. FSU is so big as fuck. 2 ovals, swimming pool gym, or sports buildings areas, a very huge stadium (dun sila nag-orientation), one building per course, 7 storeys library, com lab powered by Apple, separated ang medical school ng FSU, a hectar field, there's a huge fountain and big facilities. Honestly, di nalibot ni Keiji lahat, nakita niya lang sa flyers.

Keiji's finally oriented about all of his subjects and shits until lunch break na. Damn, the cafeteria is so big. And will make your wallet deflated too. Putangina, ginto ba 'tong mga pagkain na walang lasa? Piattos, bente isa??

Kumain nalang siya sa gilid, buti malaki baon niya. 1st day eh. Then he heard a familliar voice.

"FRESHMAN!" ang lakas ng boses. Halos lahat ng freshman sa area niya ay lumingon. But he's only eyeing Keiji. He even settled in front of Keiji without asking. 

_Putanginaaaa_.

Ito yung napakandong sakanya sa jeep tapos nilalapitan parin? Nakakahiya.

"Kamusta first day?" Boks slash Koutarou asked in a loud voice of course. Smiling widely.

"Ayos lang po." He's his senior after all.

Koutarou snorted. "Wag ka na mag po! Half day lang orientation niyo diba? Wala ka nang gagawin? Gusto mo i-tour kita?" He asked a lot and Keiji didn't know where to answer.

"Ewan. Kung wala kang gagawin. Sophomore ka diba, wala kang klase?" 

"Ahh. 1st day ngayon at 2pm pa practice namin. Sports course ko, wala akong mahanap na gagawin!"

"Wala kang tropa?" 

"Meron, kaso nakita kita. Mukhang wala ka pang friends edi ako muna!" Bruh. Weirdo ba 'to? And you can't smile _that_ wide.

"Sige. Mag a-apply ako as editor sa journalism mamaya, pa-turo ng daan." 

"Sige! Journalism? Hala nandun si Yukie!" One thing is for sure that Keiji learned from Koutarou while eating lunch. He is loud to the boot. And, that he is a volleyball player.

After lunch, Koutarou really toured him. Not the whole University though. It would take hours. Just until the journalism area. They past through an oval and other courses buildings. They're at the corridor now on the way to the journalism area. There's lots of bulletin boards containing announcements and school scoops approved by journalism adviser. School issues to local and international issues. Student council announcements and members' lives issues. Or, **'CHISMIS CORNER'**. Journalism here is sure nosy. 

Koutarou just told Keiji about University and facilities facts. Like the famous Narra tree in the Univ is full of red ants, that Koutarou used to be dizzy exploring the Univ, How he and Kuroo and Oikawa got detention when a professor caught them swimming at the huge fountain. They passed to prof. Santos and Koutarou told him that he's one of the most terror prof here and thanked god he chose sports. 

In fairness, di naramdaman ni Keiji yung kainitan ng Pilipinas dahil sa kadaldalan ni Boks.

They entered the hall and saw Yukie pasting something on a large bulletin board. Koutarou called her and Yukie dashed away. _Wtf?_

Until they saw what she pasted.

**JEEPNEY STRUGGLE IS REAL!**

FSU students' jeepney struggle on the 1st day of school. BEEP BEEP BEEP ang sabi ng Jeep. BEEP BEEP BEEP ang sabi ng 1st encounter of a freshman on a sophomore student! Manong, bakit ganun ka mag-brake?!

*9x6 image attached*

Nangyari narin ba ito sayo? Tell your Jeepney struggle on https://fb.com/FSU-secret-files/jeepney-struggles-editon/ we'll post it and the most haha reacts rating will win a prize!! 

_Happy 1st day Fukurodanians!_

approved by, 

Ms. Jennifer Dela Cruz

JOURNALISM ADVISER

The image attached was blurred in action. But it can clearly see that it's the Volleyball Varsity Student, Koutarou Bokuto was jammed by an unknown fresman. That grey hair is nothing but Koutarou Bokuto. Good Lord. 1st day na 1st day nasa article na agad si Keiji. Ang saya mabuhay nang tahimik.

_Putanginaaaa_.

Keiji just looked at Koutarou. The grey haired man just laughed. Booming laugh echoed all over the hall. His laugh was endearing at the same time offending. How could he laugh on Keiji's misery? Keiji is downright nervous right now. 

"Bakit ka tumatawa?" Keiji tried his hard not to sound offended but it came out harsh.

"Ah uhh - haha natatawa lang kase ako pfft sa.. Sa mukha ko. HA HA HA HA" Koutarou laughed so hard looking at his face on the picture. 

Yeah it was funny. Pfft. Look at his shocked face. Keiji only showed half of his face then blurred. While Koutarou's face was funny and distorted. Keiji felt bubble of laughter out of his throat. He started laughing with Koutarou unconsciously. 

Keiji snickered with Koutarou. Forgotten the issue on hand completely until someone shushed them. The hall were just probably filled with Koutarou's boisterous laugh. Keiji just smiled then he saw Koutarou halted. 

"Ano?" Keiji asked smiling.

"Uhm." Koutarou cleared his throat. "Wala wala, Pumasok ka na magfifill up ka pa application form." Koutarou uttered and Keiji wondered why he's red?

"Ah oo. Baka makita ko pa si Yukie mo at sabihing tanggalin to. Ano na bang oras." Keiji checked on his phone and he heard Koutarou gasped. He looked up to him and saw he is staring at Keiji's phone case.

"Ano meron?" Keiji checked his phonecase that is full of stickers. 

Neutral blue and white stickers. Some are circles, waves, blue and white lines and he saw the only interesting sticker on his phone. A little flag. Small Bisexual flag sticker. The one his bi friend gave him last month. It's as big as 5 centavos and Koutarou still managed to see it? 

Keiji readied himself for some homophobic remarks from Koutarou. He inhaled and looked at the man.

"Ito ba? Oo, bisexual ako. Bakit homophobic ka ba? Sorry you have to accompany a homosexual student—"

"HUH? Hindi!!! Ano- ano kase, I'm..."

"Pansexual." Koutarou said and gave Keiji a big grin.

"huh?" 

"Yeahh." Kamot ulo ni Boks. Then nag sink-in na kay Keiji.

"Ohh. Wow. Hello you're valid." Keiji muttered awkwardly. First time niya maka-meet ng pansexual. He only have pansexual friends on internet. Mostly Bisexual women ang na-eencounter niya in real life.

"Ikaw rin! Uhm. Kelan mo nalaman?" Koutarou asked awkwardly. 

"Ah. Grade 8 pa ako. 5 years ago??"

"Ooh. Last year lang ako! Di ko alam paano pero last year ko kasi naging tropa sina Kuroo at Oikawa. Bi sila both tas naquestion ko narin sarili ko nung may na-meet akong trans and lesbi somewhere. Did some research and asked my Lesbi Ate tas ayun." 

"Ah. Nice, lesbian pala ate mo. Alam ng parents mo?" 

"Yupp. Aware din sila na pans ako. Ikaw ba?"

"Tanggap ako ng parents ko. Medyo ilang si Papa kasi ayaw niyang malaman ng mga tita kong homophobic. Pati wala daw magiging Akaashi na apo kung sakaling ipagpatuloy ko yung _'phase'_ ko."

"Ah. Sorry. Ok ka lang ba?"

"Oo naman. Sanay na ako. Ngayon lang ako nakameet ng pans actually."

"Hello ako lang to." Hambog na sabi ni Koutarou.

Keiji wants to chat more. Or, wants to know more about Koutarou. He's right when he said Koutarou is extraordinary. He really is interesting and fun to be with. Maybe his first day is nakaka " _putanginaaaa_ " but at least he found someone he might consider as a friend. Loud and simpleton friend, atlis may saysay yung mga chinese na bato sa bahay.

Keiji said goodbye to his pansexual friend and applied for editing onwards. Koutarou promised him to eat together again tomorrow. Maybe he's lying but Keiji is hoping. Pwede namang umasa sa maliit na bagay. But right now, he's plotting how to take revenge on Yukie. This damn bitch (he got closed with Yukie) distributed the articles to student council.

Tomorrow came and Koutarou surprisingly kept his promise. Days turned to weeks of eating together. Everyday, he learned new things from Koutarou. Keiji even met Kuroo and Oikawa. They were hellions of Koutarou. He's not surprised why these guys are loud and rowdy. They're fun to be with nonetheless. Prior to Keiji's sophomore friends, he failed to make freshman friends. It was always Koutarou he's stucked with. He talks to his classmates Chikara, Yuu, and Ryuunosuke but he can't hang out with them because it's always Koutarou and his sophomore shenanigans. Much to Keiji's distaste, he got close with editorial journalism team, specially Yukie. That damn Yukie who made Keiji and Koutarou have a spotlight for weeks.

Keiji didn't noticed when but he started hanging out with Koutarou and friends outside the school. They'd go to isaw-an and fishball-an after school. In weekends, Keiji will make time to go to Mall with the gang. Sometimes, alone with Koutarou. Until he ended up waiting for Koutarou to finish his Volleyball practice everyday and ride jeep together to go home. 

He didn't know when it all happened but he just noticed that he missed Koutarou and starts reminiscing their good times. It's already their finals week and Keiji had been busy studying para naman makaabot siya ng 2nd sem. But he missed Koutarou's presence. His laugh, stories and.. yeah Keiji admits Koutarou is a damn hot guy. Who doesn't want to fit in those muscular body? Well, Keiji wasn't even surprised when his brain chanted that he has a crush on Koutarou. 

Yeah, he had a crush on him. 

_Putanginaaaa_.

2nd sem came and thanks god Keiji passed. Well, aced all his exams. Koutarou was the first one who said he's proud of Keiji as they walk to the main gate on the way home. Koutarou just finished his practice when the sun is setting. Then he stopped walking in front of a pavement with lots of trees on the side. There's less students passing here. Mostly VBC members but they all went home.

Keiji went on gay panic immediately. Why'd he stopped walking?

"Keiji." Koutarou called.

"Bakit?" Keiji gulped trying so hard to look at Koutarou on the face.

"Di ko alam kung napapansin mo, or, okay ka lang sa sasabihin ko." Bokuto started rocking himself gently. Keiji learned that he do that when he's nervous. But he's utterly making Keiji nervous too. Damn it.

"Ano?" 

"Uhh..."

"Uhh??"

"Ahmm.."

"Ahmm??"

"Gusto kita!" Sigaw ni Koutarou at..tumakbo? 

_Putanginaaaa_. 

"A-ano?? HOY KOUTAROU SAN KA PUPUNTA!!" Keiji yelled in disbelief.

Anong gusto? Gustong mahal? O gusto sapakin? 

_Putanginaaaa_.

Keiji ran after Koutarou. He just want to smack him because he's running circles for fuck's sake!! Ano to taya-tayaan? Keiji kept yelling his name and then,

BAM. Caught him. They stumbled on the grass. Keiji on top of Koutarou' back and they both groaned in pain.

"Tangina mo Koutarou. Ano??" singhal ni Keiji. They stood up and sat on the grass. The sun's going to say goodbye already.

"Gusto kita Keiji. Gustong..."

"Ano?" fuck, Keiji's heart is kicking out of his chest.

"Gustong gusto! More than friends. More than crush. More than—"

"Crush mo 'ko??" Keiji's eyes bulged.

"Uhm. Oo??"

"Kailan pa?"

"Nung tinawanan mo yung article natin. I mean. Di ko pa alam na bi ka.. at i was hoping na h-homo ka ganun tas, Uhm,, ayun. You're really attractive. Ang saya mo kasama, uhh, I like myself when you're around kaya lagi kita hinahanap. I mean weird sa iba two men together— basta mahalaga naman yung tao diba? Uhm, balak ko sabihin sayo last kaso busy ka sa finals tapos ano.. Ano,, Keiji gusto talaga kita. Pwede manligaw??"

_Putanginaaaa_.

"Ano?" Keiji huffed a laugh.

"Anong ano?"

"Ano tingin mo sakin? Babae, nagpapaligaw?" He said and Koutarou's eyes widen. Keiji patted some grass away from Koutarou's shoulders then said, "Gusto rin kita." then he laughed.

Koutarou followed the suit too and their laughs filled the field they sat on. Until they hugged and linked their foreheads unconsciously. Embarassingly enough to say, that's how they confessed their feelings. Then in a moment, they agreed to be boyfriends.

Keiji's first jowa ever. Koutarou Bokuto.

**__________**

Time flew by and they came out to Kuroo and Oikawa. The two were not even surprised saying Oikawa won the bet. Kuroo bets on they'll get together before 2nd sem and Oikawa bets on during 2nd sem. Nagpustahan pa nga. 

They spent their 1st monthsary at cinema like a normal date but Koutarou gave Keiji an owl plushy, Keiji gave him a new set of volleyball knee pads. In their 6 months, Koutarou introduced Keiji to his family. They are warm and down to earth and accepted them as a whole. Validation from adults were stranger to Keiji. Keiji cried for the first time in the relationship. 

**__________**

Keiji finally is a sophomore now leaving freshman with the highest grades and their relationship's still going strong. Then one time, Koutarou decided to show his affection in public. He _kissed_ Keiji on a volleyball match he won. It was a 5 seconds kiss but all people who watched squealed. Mostly on delight, some are snide remarks, some shouted ew but was overpowered by students' wolf whistles. Keiji's mind went,

_Putanginaaaa_.

It was overwhelming and Yukie, of course had a scoop. Censored kiss but the title. **FSU HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP IS VALID!!** It was a validation article. Keiji sometimes passed on a bulletin with their article full of X red ballpen marks. It took a toll on him how homophobic Filipinos are, but when he sees his boyfriend,

_Fuck homophobia, my boyfriend loves me._ All his worries would go away with a loving smile he had been seeing for a year now. One thing Keiji learned in his Sophomore year, was to be confident. He's in editorial journalism and started speaking for The Pride Community. Everyone loved him for speaking for voiceless LGBT+ people. Snide remarks were never gone but he had all the support he needed. He turned deaf to negative people and lived with pride for being a strong homosexual person. 

**__________**

Keiji reached 3rd year and Koutarou is about to graduate. Before that, he succeeded on making a headline about Yukie. 

**HULING HULI SA AKTO NI PROF!**

Pag may jowa, iwas PDA naman! Look at these 4th years having a sweet moment when Prof. Santos passed by! 

*image attached* 

\- [censored kiss of Yukie and her boyfriend, Sarukui with Prof. Santos (a terror prof) frowning at the back. With word balloon on top of his panot head "SANA ALL" because he's wearing white polo shirt while the couple have red shirts. Censored it might be, but everyone knows that those copper hair is Yukie.]

Send us your Valentine stories on https//:fb.com/FSU-secret-files/Valentines-day-stories// the most public eye catcher will win a prize!

_Happy Valentines Day, Fukurodanians!_

Approved by,

Ms. Jennifer Dela Cruz 

JOURNALISM ADVISER 

Prof. Santos were not Keiji's mentor this year so his grades are safe. Yukie's reaction was priceless. Keiji and Koutarou were the happiest. 

**__________**

Then finally, 4th years' graduation arrived. The gang was complete and Keiji was so sad thinking they'll be going now. He'll be left behind. He watched Koutarou graduate as The Most Valuable Player in Volleyball and The Best Captain Award. He got his sports diplomat with shouting "I AM THE BEST!" 

That time, Keiji Family finally accepted Koutarou as their family. Keiji's dad was already cool with no one to inherit the Akaashi surname saying that the most important is his _unico hijo_ is happy. This time, Koutarou was the one who cried for him. Keiji also learned that Koutarou's Mommy was 'titibo-tibo pero puso ay pinatitibok tibok ng Daddy niya' that's why they're really cool with Pride. Time flew by and validation were no stranger to them. Koutarou graduated with the best homo couple in the university in the eyes of students. LGBT community grown and started to courage up and come out to everyone.

**__________**

Last year of the University came to Keiji so fast. Koutarou entered the workforce of being an athlete. He started stacking up his image. Everyone knows that he's pansexual. Some people are not cool with his homo relationship that made Koutarou's coach to coax him on break up with Keiji. So Keiji started pushing him away for his boyfriend's career. _It's for the best._ Keiji thought.

They have tons of downhills in their relationship but this is the worst they ever had. They didn't talk with each other for months. Didn't even celebrated their 3rd anniversary. Keiji rejected the invitation of Koutarou's birthday celebration. Keiji busied himself with his studies. Trying to stand up with a broken heart. Koutarou drowned himself with painful, endless volleyball practices. They both had it worst until Kuroo and Oikawa meddled and let them make up. They thought it would be awkward. But _oh_ , how much they missed each other. They came back from zero again and tried to communicate as much as they can. 

It was a huge fight that no one ever saw. People called them the best couple but they almost broke apart. They just called the fight a space. An uncomfortable space they'd never repeat again. After all, Keiji didn't expected they'd last this long. It was a rare occurance for a college relationship to last longer. But they fighted the odds and grow more with each other. Adopted their changes as they grow older. The uncelebrated anniversary was celebrated 1 month before Keiji graduates.

"You're the Best, Kou." Keiji told him at their 3rd anniversary slash a monthsary. 

"I love you. Please wag na tayo mag-away ulit." Koutarou uttered and Keiji nods. 

"I love you too." 

They'll never have a huge fight again.

**__________**

Keiji's graduation finally came. He is graduating with Magna Cumlaude with his college degree. He'll have a speech. Keiji thought he's already a very confident man but—

_Putanginaaaa_.

His family is present. And there's no Koutarou. He has an official match. He can't go to Keiji's graduation. Disappointing, but they're adult now so he have to understand. There's a lot of people. 

Keiji cleared his throat. "Hi. I'm Keiji Akaashi." he starts. "Sa wakas noh? Matatapos na rin. First of all, i want to thank my family who never stopped supporting me. You guys are my backbone. I am not here standing in front of everyone as a Magna Cumlaude if it's not because of you. Mahal na mahal ko kayo. Salamat Ma, Pa, sa pagtitiis sa ugali ko. Lalo na sa pagtanggap niyo sa akin nang buo. Thank you for showering me with love and supports. I will do my very best to make you proud even more. To my batchmates, nagawa na rin natin! Andami nating pinagdaanan. It wasn't the prettiest but every moment i spent with you are treasured. To our professors, Dean and staffs of FSU. I bow down for your lessons and sacrifices for us. Kung wala kayo, di kami gagraduate." He states, swallowing the lump of his throat. Panimula palang naiiyak na siya. All his memories in FSU flooded him.

Keiji pushed his glasses upward and inhales, then told everyone about Fukurodani State University. His experience and important facts. His seniors, his course and lessons in life. He flipped another page of his speech piece. He had reached the last page. 

Keiji cleared his throat and started for the last part. "Lastly, to my boyfriend. Koutarou Bokuto." he looked at his parents and gave him a supporting smile. Just the strength Keiji needed. "First of all, i want to thank you very much for never getting tired of me. For never getting tired of hearing people's negative comments about us. For making me calm with that genuine smile of yours. For sticking with me until we reach it here. I remembered our first meeting was on the way to FSU, sa jeep. I was so nervous kasi first day ko as a college student. It was overwhelming specially when you told me I'm valid because the first thing you learnt from me was I'm bisexual. Then we got together after a sem. We were young and stupid but we loved each other nevertheless. When we came out to the public, I was so nervous that i planned on dropping FSU. Homophobic people really got up to my sleeve. But you were there by my side. Saying everything would be fine. And with you, everything surprisingly is fine. I'm safe and even learned to be a confident person. It was all thanks to you that i gathered all my strength to stand up from you. To people who are weirded by our relationship right now, your opinions doesn't matter to us. And you have to accept the fact that this world is not created for heterosexual people only. We exist and we have the right to live. Acknowledging your own gender preference doesn't make you less of a person. You do you. You are you. If you want to be validated, start with yourself. It's yourself that you always have. People are just another beings that you can and cannot be please." Keiji didn't know when he started crying but someone gave him a tissue. He inhales for the last time. "To end this speech, i want to thank again the people who are close to me to achieve this. Ma, Pa, bunso, at Koutarou. Mahal na mahal ko kayo. To aspiring students of FSU, it's not impossible, it's just hard. I learned from the best." Keiji smiled. Koutaro told him that. "And to the people, Life isn't only about happiness and love, it's about you and people who will accept you as yourself. Once again, Keiji Akaashii. Thank you." Then he went off the stage.

The ceremony went on and Keiji's family swarmed to him as it ends. Lots of Congratulations and kisses and "I'm so proud of you" phrases while they're having a photography sessions. Another family picture that will be hang on their wall. 

They got out from the huge stadium and Keiji was greeted by the sight of the person he'd been longing to see all day. 

His boyfriend. 

"KEIJIIII!! Congratulations babe! Hey hey heyyy! My MAGNUM BABE!" Koutarou immediately wrapped his arms around Keiji and lift him off the ground. Keiji just laughed. If this isn't the best way to graduate.

Keiji planted a kiss on his cheek when he got down and saw Koutarou completely. He's hair the usual, gray and upright. He's wearing a volleyball jacket with jersey inside. Even his knee compressions are on. And sports bag slung on his shoulders. Yes he's absolutely hot but that's not what you want to wear on your boyfriend's graduation day.

"Di ka naman nagmadali puntahan ako noh?"He said and Koutarou just laughed. Loudly as ever.

"Gusto ko nga maabutan speech mo eh! Pero kakastart lang namin nung nagstart ka na siguro. Nag-ffb talaga ako agad every time out. Aghh!! Di kita napanood" Koutarou buried his face on Keiji.

"Ayos lang, cringey naman yun—"

"YUN! Ang gusto ko mapanood!" Keiji just shoved his face away.

"Nanalo ba kayo?"

"OO NAMAN! Hindi ko sila hinayaan makascore. 2 sets only. 12-25, 8-25." Keiji's eyes bulged. 

"Wow, gustong gusto mo talaga ako makita huh." 

"Ay! Di ko pala nakita sila Mommy kanina. Nanood sila ng match ko pero cinontact naman niya si Mama." Mama means Keiji's mom. "Keijiii, dalawa icecelebrate ngayon! Or tatlo? Your Graduation, My Winner Match, and First Bokuto and Akaashi Family gathering." Koutarou grinned so wide.

"Ano?!" Then Keiji looked at his back. No more his family. And their car. A family gathering??

_Putanginaaaa_.

"Okay let's go." Keiji let Koutarou took his toga off. Koutarou placed the hat on his head. Before that, they took lots of pictures.

"Tama na yan tara na." Pagpilit ni Keiji. Koutarou is a public figure and they're a famous couple so many does want to take a picture with them. It's exhausting but they managed to sneak out from people.

"Okay. Saan na motor mo?" Keiji asked as they got near motorcycles parking lot.

"Uhh. actually babe..." Kamot ulo ni Koutarou. "Nag taxi lang ako. Hehe." 

"Huh?? Nasaan motor mo?" asked Keiji in disbelief.

"Kasi diba nagmamadali ako, so,, ano. Ano, on the way ako sa motor ko tapos kinakalkal ko to." tinaas niya bag niya. "At di ko nakitai,, ewan ko. Nagpapanic na ako eh. Di ko nga naabutan awarding namin basta ano.. Di ko nakita susi dito." he managed to explain with an awkward grin and Keiji just facepalmed. 

He grabbed Koutarou's bag and look for the keys and saw it on first glance.

"Oh! Nanjan pala! Di nagpakita sakin kanina!" Keiji knows he's lying.

"Tara mag jeep nalang tayo! Papunta sa motor ko tapos resto na after." Koutarou said and held Keiji's hand.

"Anong jeep? Di mo afford taxi?" he asked and Koutarou kamot ulo ulit.

"Uh,, barya nalang pera ko eh. Sukli ng taxi kanina." 

Keiji raised a brow. "Kahit kakakita ko lang ng mataba mong wallet?" 

"Babeee. Bakit ba ang KJ mo! Gusto ko magjeep please. Na-miss ko jeep dates natin noon dito sa FSU. Last na natin to oh." Koutaro whined. Damn, how can Keiji say no with those bright eyes?

"Sige na nga." nag-abang sila ng jeep just like the old days. Pumasok narin sila and Keiji sat on the usual PWD spot. Maybe, jeep for the last time in FSU won't be so bad. 

"Ahhh. Ka-miss" Koutarou sticked his head outside the window. Wind fluttering through his hairlocks.

"Pinlano mo 'to noh?"

"Ay Babe. Ano pala speech mo? Trending ka sa Twitter alam mo ba yun?" Koutarou changed the topic with his usual loud voice. And what? Trending?

"Huh?" he checked on his phone when Koutarou said yes, He opened Twitter. There.

**Trending in Philippines.**

1.Keiji Akaashi 

9k tweets

"Huhhh??" he's about to click it when..

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP !!**

The jeepney screeched halted and honked continuously. 6 passengers jostled forward in shock.

"HOY! GAGO KA AH! UMAYOS KA KUNG AYAW MO MAMATAY! Gagawin mo pa akong kriminal!" the driver shouted to a man with group of friends. Then apologized to the passengers.

Wait--- _Deja Vu._

"Atlis ngayon nasalo na kita." Koutarou said hugging Keiji inside his bulky arms.

Keiji remembered. He looked up and smiled. He felt an urge was to kiss his boyfriend's cheeks. But then—

_*Click* *click*_

They both look where the shutter came from.

"YUKIE?!" 

"YUKIE?!"

Isa lang ang masasabi ni Keiji,

_Putanginaaaa_.

_—_ **_wakas_ ** —

**Author's Note:**

> Augh that was so rush sorry lmaosjs.
> 
> Story time, nangyari sakin yung kandong incident. ISTG that was years ago pero clear parin sa memories ko. So sumakay ako sa sobrang siksikan na jeep then naghanap ako ng pwesto midway tas biglang umandar yung jeep. Napakandong ako sa lalaki at nagtitigan kami !! ang hirap tumayo dahil sa gravity kasi ambilis ng jeep. 15/16 pa ata ako nun siguro romantic nun kung si kuroo sya at di sya mukhang 20s kaso hinde nakakahiya. Tapos after nun umupo ako sa tabi niya, isang pwet lang nakaupo actually (kainis yung chuper sabi niya maluwag pa) then narinig ko siya "babe" JOWA PALA NYA KATABI NYA. Putanginaaaa. Tas nung bumaba nako ngumiti pa sakin tas nagsorry ako ulit. Nakakahiya😭 tas ayun, nilagay ko sa au:")
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chikahan tayo sa comments:3 pls tell me di lang nangyari sakin yun. Cries.


End file.
